2016 Atlantic hurricane season
Introduction The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season was an above active event in the yearly formation of tropical cyclones in the Atlantic Ocean, Caribbean Sea and Gulf of Mexico. This page will document my opinion on intensities during the season after seeing the information needed to form this opinion. this may include Dvorak numbers, Tropical Cyclone Advisories and reports, and any observations made during the tropical cyclone personally if it made landfall. Storms Hurricane Alex 90 mph, 979 mbar. Active from January 12 to January 15. Upgraded slightly to account for disagreements in Dvorak data and the NHC, as there was no recon for the storm. Discounting the official landfall in the Azores. 1 death, minimal damages. Intensity estimates: * NOTE: PEAK INTENSITIES ARE MARKED IN BOLD HERE: * 2100 UTC Jan 12: 45 mph...subtropical * 0300 UTC Jan 13: 45 mph...subtropical * 0900 UTC Jan 13: 50 mph...subtropical * 1500 UTC Jan 13: 50 mph...subtropical * 2100 UTC Jan 13: 50 mph...subtropical * 0300 UTC Jan 14: 60 mph...subtropical * 0900 UTC Jan 14: 70 mph * 1500 UTwC Jan 14: 85 mph * 2100 UTC Jan 14: 90 mph * 0300 UTC Jan 14: 80 mph * 0900 UTC Jan 15: 75 mph * 1500 UTC Jan 15: 65 mph * Total ACE: 4.0180 units Tropical Storm Bonnie 45 mph, 1006 mbar. Active from May 27 to June 4, being a remnant low between May 31 and June 2. No changes made. Made landfall in SC as a TD. 2 deaths, $640,000 in damages.'' Intensity estimates: * NOTE: PEAK INTENSITIES ARE MARKED IN BOLD HERE: * 2100 UTC May 27: 35 mph * 0300 UTC May 28: 35 mph * 0900 UTC May 28: 35 mph * 1500 UTC May 28: 40 mph * 2100 UTC May 28: 40 mph * 0300 UTC May 29: 45 mph * 0900 UTC May 29: 40 mph * 1500 UTC May 29: 35 mph...inland * 2100 UTC May 29: 30 mph...inland * 0300 UTC May 30: 30 mph...inland * 0900 UTC May 30: 30 mph...inland * 1500 UTC May 30: 30 mph...inland...post tropical * 1500 UTC June 2: 30 mph * 2100 UTC June 2: 35 mph * 0300 UTC June 3: 35 mph * 0900 UTC June 3: 35 mph * 1500 UTC June 3: 40 mph * 2100 UTC June 3: 40 mph * 0300 UTC June 4: 35 mph * 0900 UTC June 4: 40 mph * 1500 UTC June 4: 35 mph * 2100 UTC June 4: 35 mph * 0300 UTC June 5: 35 mph...post tropical * Total ACE: 0.7725 units Tropical Storm Colin 50 mph, 1001 mbar. Active from June 5 to June 7. No changes made. Made landfall in Fl as a TS. 6 deaths, minimal damages. Intensity estimates: * NOTE: PEAK INTENSITIES ARE MARKED IN BOLD HERE: * 1500 UTC June 5: 35 mph * 2100 UTC June 5: 40 mph 0.1225 * 0300 UTC June 6: 40 mph * 0900 UTC June 6: 50 mph 0.25 * 1500 UTC June 6: 50 mph * 2100 UTC June 6: 50 mph...subtropical * 0300 UTC June 7: 50 mph...subtropical * 0900 UTC June 7: 50 mph...subtropical * 1500 UTC June 7: 60 mph...post tropical * Total ACE: 1.4950 units Tropical Storm Danielle 45 mph, 1007 mbar. Active from June 19 to June 21. No changes made. Made landfall in Mexico as a TS. 1 death, minimal damages. Hurricane Earl 85 mph, 979 mbar. Active from August 2 to August 6. No changes made. Made landfall in Belize as a C1, and in Mexico as a TS. 106 daeths, $250 million in daages. Tropical Storm Fiona 50 mph, 1002 mbar. Active from August 16 to August 23. Made a slight reduction to pressure to allow for wind-pressure relationship to be equalised, as there was no recon for the storm. Hurricane Gaston 120 mph, 956 mbar. Active from August 22 to September 2. No changes made. Tropical Depression Eight 35 mph, 1010 mbar. Active from August 28 to September 1. No changes made. Hurricane Hermine 80 mph, 981 mbar. Active from August 28 to September 3. No changes made. Made landfall in FL as a C1. 5 deaths, $550 million in damages. Tropical Storm Ian 60 mph, 994 mbar. Active from September 12 to September 16. No changes made. Tropical Storm Julia 50 mph, 1007 mbar. Active from September 13 to September 18. No changes made. Made landfall in FL as a TS. $6.13 million in damages. Tropical Storm Karl 70 mph, 988 mbar. Active from September 14 to September 25. No changes made. Tropical Storm Lisa 50 mph, 999 mbar. Active from September 19 to September 25. No changes made. Hurricane Matthew 165 mph, 932 mbar. Active from September 28 to October 9. Reduced pressure slightly to account for a possible pressure drop after the last authorised aircraft was allowed into the storm as it neared landfall. Made landfall in Haiti as a C4, Cuba as a C4,The Bahamas as a C4, and in SC as a C1. 598+ deaths, $15.08 billion in damages. Hurricane Nicole 140 mph, 950 mbar. Active from October 4 to October 18.No changes made. Made landfall in Bermuda as a C3. 2 deaths, $15 million in damages. Hurricane Otto 115 mph, 967 mbar. Active from November 20 until leaving the basin on November 25. Reduced pressure, as the lowest pressure in relation to the storm wasnt recorded by the last aircraft into the system. Made landfall in Nicaragua as a C3. 23 deaths, $190 million+ in damages. Retirements Due to their significant impacts, the names Matthew and Otto got retired on March 26, 207, and replaced with Martin and Owen for the 2022 season. Category:2016 seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Seasons in the 2010's